clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Orange Puffle
The Orange Puffle is an new upcoming type of puffle.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lDmVPVC8lJ0 It previously was a rumoured puffle, however recent sightings in Club Penguin, as well as in a video, show that the Orange Puffle will be introduced eventually. The orange puffle will most likely introduced after the Puffle Party 2010.thumb|328px|The improved documentary of puffles. (See if you can spot the 2 orange puffles)thumb|328px|Orange Puffle Sightings in Club Penguin. A lot is still unknown about the Orange Puffle. The first sighting was in a Puffle video. It showed an Orange Puffle on a rampage. It was later spotted in the Box Dimension and the Ski Lodge , replacing Fred the Clockwork Cuckoo every half hour. The latest sighting was in the Ski Village. Description By the looks of it, the Orange Puffle will probably be a mischievous, goofy puffle. Its eccentric actions and its buck teeth enforce this. Sightings around Club Penguin *Ski Lodge: It will come out every 30 minutes (for example, 00:00 and 00:30). The Orange Puffle replaces Fred in the cuckoo clock. *Box Dimension: It will come out every 15 minutes (for example, 00:15, 00:30 and 00:45). A box will float past and an Orange Puffle will pop out covered in Styrofoam Packing Peanuts. *Ski Village: It will come out when 10 Penguins are wearing Orange. the Orange Puffle will come down on the Ski Lift and then go back up the Mountain on the Ski Lift. Trivia *It's unknown how it got into the Box Dimension and the cuckoo clock. *It is likely based on a rabbit because of its buck teeth, and on the newspaper it says a carrot colored puffle. *It is unknown how it is the only puffle with buck teeth. *The puffle could possibly be a new-born,because of it's teeth. *The Orange Puffle is possibly a trickster. Considering his goofy expression, his fun loving attitude, and the Box Dimension and cuckoo clock. *It has been rumored that during a party, he fell into a box when they were storing it and got into the box dimension. *The Orange Puffle may have been secretly hiding in the Box Dimension since it opened, and now it's making appearences to probably say "Hello" to the visitors. This probably means that the Orange Puffle is a friendly, lovable and funny puffle. *It used to be a myth, and now it has been proven. *In the Puffle Party 2009 event, the sign saying Puffle Party in the town has every puffle color including white, it also had orange, brown, and magenta. Now that the orange puffle has been released, this may mean that the next year's Puffle Party could possibly introduce a brown puffle or magenta puffle. *They might live in the Box Dimension. *The Puffle Hat has all of the puffle colors, including orange. *Unlike the White Puffle, the Orange Puffle doesn't appear in Puffle Roundup. *It now appears again on the Ski Lift in the Ski Village *On the DGamer function for Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force, there is an orange puffle T-Shirt. *It is rumored that the Orange Puffle likes to ski and you will be able to take it to sled with you. *Some penguins believe that the Orange Puffle's teeth are actually baby teeth,while others believe that the Orange Puffle has buck teeth.Not many people aren't sure whether the Orange Puffle has buck teeth,or baby teeth. *This is the first time that two new puffles have been released within a year since the first capture of Puffles. Gallery File:Orange puffle new.png|Orange Puffle in Ski Village File:Wow_an_orange_puffle!!.png|Proof of the Orange Puffle's existence. File:Another_orange_puffle!.PNG|The orange puffle in the Ski Lodge File:Orange_Puffle!!!.PNG|The orange puffle in the Box Dimension File:Orange_Puffle_Pics.jpg|6 Pictures of the Orange Puffle File:Toys puffle.png|The Orange puffle plush along with the other puffles. File:Orange_puffle_at_ski_lift.png|An orange puffle at the Ski Village File:OrangePuffleSkiLift.png|Orange Puffle on Ski Lift (back side) See also *Puffle *White Puffle *Puffle Party 2010 Sources and references Category:Puffles Category:Club Penguin